


Looking Out On Another Dream

by CeslaToil, dan_vs92



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Do mind the M rating, M/M, Tags will be added as we go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 01:41:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10452135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeslaToil/pseuds/CeslaToil, https://archiveofourown.org/users/dan_vs92/pseuds/dan_vs92
Summary: Their dreams of intergalactic travel came at a stiff price, one even a Fiddleford from a better world must live with.





	

“Do you know Bill?” Ford had asked days ago and the man who looked identical to his best friend had looked away not answering right away.

“He’s a threat,” he responded simply, knee bouncing as he took Ford’s blue prints and put his first marks on them, X ing out things it had taken Ford days to put on paper. Ford frowned at him not particularly happy he was avoiding his question and just erasing his hard work in one fell swoop.

“How do you know him, though?” he inquired wanting to know as much about this world as possible.

Fidds kept his silence. He instead went on tell Ford about how they would be staying at the university until this was all done, there were two fully furnished bedrooms down in the labs his own Ford had put in for occasions just like this and it would help keep his Ford away from him (he had informed him of his presence not long after he arrived). 

Ford grunted out his compliance to the arrangements. Just like a Fiddleford, redirect a direct question towards southern hospitality.

The sour mood Ford had been in with Fidds refusing to directly answer any of his question faded into comfort being in a situation that was familiar. He might not be his Fiddleford but there was nothing really different about them.

Both were very insistent he got to bed at a reasonable hour (despite the time constraint Ford believed he was under) and always ate three square meals a day. Ford found himself enjoying the man’s company with each passing day but still felt that annoyance that he refused to give him the details he wanted about the world he inhabited.

On the third day he rose early and found himself alone in the lab, Fidds’s bright smile not there to greet him this morning. He frowned and made his way to Fiddleford’s room.

All at once things changed for Ford, he would get his answers but he would not like them and those answers would leave him with an all-consuming fear something terrible had happened to his Fiddleford as well. 

He didn’t knock, he didn’t think it really mattered, he had seen a Fiddleford naked before, it wasn’t like this one was any different from his own.

He barged into the room to a sight he wasn’t ready for nor would he ever be ready for. His eyes widened and his fingers tightened to a fist.

Before him sat Fiddleford, just as wide eyed, dressed only in a pair of boxers. Nasty, painful looking old scars were littered across his flesh, a familiar eye scratched on to his stomach. His legs were a mangled mess of scars, metal braces sinking into his flesh. 

Fiddleford looked away almost ashamed of the sight Ford had seen.

“Bill did this to me, many years ago,” he whispered pulling his shirt on so Ford would stop staring at the eye that had been carved into his flesh, “He was different then yer own but no less a monster.” 

“After he was done, I thought I would never walk again,” he whispered tapping the metal on his legs Ford wouldn’t stop staring at, “But lucky for me, I am married to a leading scientific mind and my mind ain’t too shabby itself.”

Ford just continued to stare at his friend’s mess of a body, unable to form words.

“Does this answer yer question some of how I know Bill?” he hissed out when Ford continued to stare.

“Fidds…” Ford began making Fidds tense at the pity leaking from that single word.

“Please, just go wait for me outside, I don’t want ta talk about this any farther!”

Ford did as he asked and left to go wait for him in the lab but he couldn’t leave it all at this. He needed answers, if this happened to Fiddleford in a better world, what had become of his own Fiddleford? He had to know what to expect.


End file.
